Goodbye
by SparrowS
Summary: The time has come for the final battle. Events mean that it is now ginny's final few seconds on earth. This is how she savours those precious moments left. songfic to evanescence's'my last breath'


A Flash of green light. Since the war started 6 months ago I had seen that flash more times than anyone could ever wish. I dreaded that light, because every time I saw it,a life would end. This time it was different though. The light was heading straight for me, and I knew this would be the last time I ever saw that light that so often haunted my dreams.

The light hit me square in the chest. A blinding pain shot from where it hit, spreading to every part of my body. I fell to the floor as if in slow motion. People said that instant death followed the killing curse. Maybe it was instant, maybe in that split second before I moved on, time stopped for me. Maybe I just refused to leave the land of the living before I had said my piece. People always said I was too stubborn for my own good.

_ holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, but I could hear. i could hear his cold cruel laugh as he moved onto another victim. I was just one of many to him. I could hear screams of pain being uttered around me.. I could hear feet running towards me, and feel strong arms wrapping around me. "Harry" I thought. I knew I was him, i could always tell. "No, not you Ginny, come back, please Ginny" I heard him, his voice cracking.

_ hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms_

"I love you Ginny, don't leave me" Sobbed Harry, his arms wrapping tighter around my body. The pain was growing more intense, and I knew I didn't have long left. "I love you too Harry" I thought with all my strength, willing him to hear me even though I couldn't utter a sound "always have done, always will". Love is such a powerful emotion; I guess that's what kept me on earth for those last few seconds. I had to stay to say goodbye to harry, and even death wasn't going to stop me.

_ Say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me as you fade to black_

Suddenly the pain stopped, and everything went foggy. I knew my time on earth was over. I felt my body go limp as I left it behind, soaring up to an unknown dimension. I spared a second as I flew to glimpse back towards the world I was leaving. I was allowed a split second of clarity before I left my beloved universe forever. I shall never forget that split second. Some call it the 'bigger picture'. I call it 'my whole world'. In that shard of borrowed time I saw everything. I could see My parents battling side by side, protecting each other from underhand attacks, just as they always had done. I could see Ron and Hermione fighting in their own corner 'you two better get together soon' I thought 'otherwise it'll be too late'. At this thought I looked back towards Harry, who had suddenly stood up, wand at the ready against an evil figure in a black cloak. Even in that split second, I knew who that figure was, and I knew that this would be the end of the battle, one way or another. 'Give him hell for me Harry' I thought, smiling slightly, and then my second was over. I was dragged away from my vantage point over the battle by an unseen force. 'goodbye'

_ I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears _

Now, 12 earthly months after that fateful day, I am still missed by all I left behind, just as I miss them. That day, Harry vanquished the dark lord forever. I like to think he was avenging my death, but I know in my heart it was what he was destined to do all along.

_holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight _

** heya! So this is my first story published here. I hope you guys like it, and any reviews would be really appreciated, the good the bad and the ugly**


End file.
